


Take Me On

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Galo takes on Mad Burnish and has the time of his life, Large Cock, M/M, Mad Burnish in their armor, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: “Show me you want this,” comes the boss’s voice again. It hasn’t gone unnoticed that he seems to give a damn about Galo’s condition and desires, despite the fact that they’re meant to be opposition. The other two just follow his lead, but Galo gets the impression they wouldn’t be doing this either if he hadn’t expressed how he badly wants it, back when he had spread his legs before the threat of the boss’s sword not 30 minutes ago.As in, Galo challenges Mad Burnish, and the armor doesn't come off when they step up.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	Take Me On

**Author's Note:**

> For the Trails of Fire Valentines Day Exchange! This one is for Nessa, and I am SO glad her prompts were exactly what I've been dying to write anyway. I love Detroit Miami and Dallas so goddamn much....

_ “Galo! That’s Mad Burnish! Do you really think you can take them?” _

_ “Hell yeah!” _

Did he have any idea what he was in for? Fuck no. Was every nerve in his body on fire, as if his burning firefighter’s soul had ignited his gunpowder veins with every spark and grind of the scalding bodies around him? Absolutely. 

The question of if he’s into it is made irrelevant by the way he spreads his legs further, and it’s not with any help from the massive hands wrapped around his thighs. Galo’s half-seated in the giant one’s lap (he thinks he heard the blue one mention his name once, but he can’t remember it), with the Big Boss standing on pointed legs right in front of him, towering between his thighs. The faceless figure tilts his head down, silent, but Galo knows there are eyes behind that teeth-like visor boring into him. Galo might be stupid, but he’s also observant--he catches the flexing of the boss’s clawed fingers at his sides, like he’s holding back. 

“Come  _ on! _ What the hell are you waiting for? I can take you!” Galo’s gazes a challenge up at the boss, while he shifts impatiently in the big one’s lap. What’s the hold up? He not hot enough? Doesn’t look serious enough? Maybe if he angled his hips to better show off what he’s packing-

Something akin to smooth, hot metal touches his cheek, and Galo flinches. He  _ expects _ it to burn, to make his skin blister, but the heat is just off from being painful. It leaves a sharp sensation along his skin, but nothing worse than that. 

It’s the blue one, grazing the flat side of a bladed arm against his flesh. He tilts Galo’s head up with the tip of the appendage, and he nearly breaks skin there. 

“ **Boss-** ”

“ **_Be careful._ ** ”

The obedience to the boss’s order is immediate in the way the blue one angles his arm to more gently handle Galo. He’s left the smallest cut, barely deep enough to bleed, but nothing more. “ **Where do we start with him, Boss?** ”

“ **Better figure it out quick. He’s acting like he’ll cum in his pants if you don’t hurry.** ” Galo can feel the rumble of the red one’s laughter against his back, and it almost makes him self-conscious. Almost. 

“Taking my pants off seems like the right idea.” Galo shifts his hips with a strained grunt. It’s hard to move much at all with the way he’s being held. 

The blue one tilts his head at the boss, who gives a curt nod. 

That bladed arm is  _ incredibly  _ close to his goods then, enough to make Galo sink back further into the red one’s lap out of instinct. Cobalt eyes are wide as he watches the precision with which the blue one slices and snaps the black straps of his firefighter's harness, and he is  _ rock hard _ by the time the red one’s hands are tugging and tearing at the waistband of his pants. His boots and socks are lost in the fray of it, and soon enough he’s completely bare, save for the sleeve covering his left arm. 

Fingers are tugging at Galo’s bright blue locks just as he tries to open his mouth for another cocky quip. The boss manhandles him, pulling him forward until his face knocks into the black metal between his thighs. Galo isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do here--there’s nothing to work with but smooth heat--up until the boss lets out what sounds like a sigh, and that black morphs with pink and turquoise flares. Galo expects to be burnt again, but the way the flames lick his skin only makes him shudder, and before his eyes a dick forms out from the apex of the boss’s legs. 

Long and segmented, it doesn’t quite look human, yet is still plenty recognizable as something Galo  _ definitely _ wants inside of him. He swallows the saliva that builds up behind his tongue.

“ **Show me you want this,** ” comes the boss’s voice again. It hasn’t gone unnoticed that he seems to give a damn about Galo’s condition and desires, despite the fact that they’re meant to be opposition. The other two just follow his lead, but Galo gets the impression they wouldn’t be doing this either if he hadn’t expressed how he badly wants it, back when he had spread his legs before the threat of the boss’s sword not 30 minutes ago. His erection has barely wavered since then, even through being herded off to the more secluded area they now all found themselves in. 

“Could just tell you! ‘Cause the answer is that uh,  _ duh, _ I’m down!” That earns a couple chuckles from the two subordinates. Nonetheless, Galo tilts his head to lave his tongue along the side of the boss’s sleek cock. It’s so  _ so  _ hot against his tongue, like the feeling of biting into fresh pizza before it burns, but that burn never comes. It’s just that striking, seering sensation, with none of the pain. He’s both excited and anxious about the idea of feeling that inside him. “ _ Ah, _ but if you just want a show, it’s cool.”

Galo gives him one. He slips his tongue along the tip, laving over it with long flat strokes while he brings a hand up to circle around the base. It’s big, and maybe Galo isn’t the most experienced at this, so there’s no way he’s fitting it all in his mouth, but when his lips part around the shape of it, he takes in as much as he can. It’s  _ hot _ , almost uncomfortably so, but a few bobs of his head and drags of his tongue in, he grows used to the inhuman temperature. 

The sharp grip on his hair loosens when his eyes gaze up, blue boring into the white-tinted visor that angles down, watching him. He hears nothing from the boss, not even breathing, and Galo would think the way he opens his mouth wide and makes a show of digging his tongue into the slit at the tip was having no effect on the Burnish before him, were it not for the telltale taste of salty precum along his taste buds.

It’s the other two that show their interest readily. There’s a rise and fall to the thick chest that presses to his back, and the muffled sound of breath in his ear as the red one leans over to watch him work over their boss. Galo can swear there’s a sort of nudging against his backside too, but he’s too focused on the task at hand to acknowledge it fully, and there’s the matter of the blue one, too. He must be leaning down beside the red one now, for that bladed arm is on his tan skin again, a careful tip trailing hot lines along his side, up over his chest. A nipple is touched, just barely, but enough to feel that heat, and Galo’s moan vibrates low and loud over the cock in his mouth. 

“ **He’s sensitive, Boss,** ” the blue one remarks, and Galo absolutely shivers when he brushes over that nipple again. It’s not his fault! Who wouldn’t react like that when every touch is such a shocking, searing heat? He can’t deny just how painfully hard he is though, his cock jumping with every direct bit of contact. It leaks against his thigh. 

“ **He wants you so bad. Look at him.** ” It’s the red one, and Galo feels one of those massive hands move while he’s trying so hard to focus on giving the boss that show he promised. He’s bobbing along the length of him, tongue flat against the underside, eager to coax more precum out of him, but he’s taken out of his focus when his whole body jumps from direct contact with his dick. 

Galo moans loudly, popping right off of the boss’s cock. It’s just the red one running a large finger over his dick, but Galo’s body convulses from the bizarre temperature, and for a second he thinks he actually came. The red and blue ones are snickering at him, clearly amused, as he takes a glance down at his lap, but there’s no evidence he’s come so soon. The feeling subsides when the red one moves to touch his thigh instead, and what’s left in its wake is a firm  _ aching _ . 

It’s another sensation that makes Galo’s whole body shudder when he feels something hot and  _ wet _ lave over the side of his neck. He can only turn his head so much, but it’s enough for him to see it--a  _ tongue  _ draping down from the parted teeth of the red one. Large and pink-red, glowing like his two bull-like horns, it tastes him past the split green visor--or at least what Galo thought was a visor. He’s not so sure he understands what’s under all that armor now. 

“ **Gueira.** ” The boss speaks that name like a warning. 

“ **Don’t eat him, babe,** ” the blue one adds in with a low laugh. “ **At least let Boss have his fun with him first.** ”

They aren’t serious, right?

Galo looks up at the boss and pretends he’s not worried about being eaten right now. 

“Good enough of a show for you? Sounds like your lackies are the ones getting impatient now. Maybe we should just get on with it, right?” Galo watches that white visor closely, and he feels the fingers flexing in his hair. He gets no audible answer, but the boss moves.

Pointed legs make the slightest tapping sound as they walk backwards. Blue strands are freed from that clawed hand, and the boss stops to seat himself on seemingly nothing, before trails of red flames curl out from behind Galo to form the same branching throne he’d seen not an hour ago. The red one is hotter against his back at that moment, flames making sweat bead down Galo’s body--but once again, he’s not burnt. 

The boss sits expectantly, legs spread wide, his dick hard and inviting between his thighs. He curls a finger, beckoning. 

Galo’s about ready to crawl on his hands and knees over to that invitation, but instead he’s lifted. The red one--Gueira?--picks him up like a doll, and within a few steps, he’s being sat on the boss’s lap. Galo’s legs spread to accommodate him, straddling his onyx hips. 

“Would’ve walked over on my own,” Galo complains with a huff, but his attitude is interrupted when the boss takes a handful of his ass, firmly pulling him forward and up. It makes Galo’s back arch as he comes to balance himself with his hands flat on the boss’s chest, and the angle exposes his hole to the two behind him when he’s spread wide. He feels so much more naked suddenly, and so much more  _ excited _ . Anticipation sparks beneath his skin, hot as the flames surrounding him. 

“ **Gueira. Since you’re so hungry for a taste.** ” It’s the most words that Galo’s heard the boss say the whole time, and they rumble through his hard black frame, right into Galo himself. That deep, smooth voice is a stimulant on its own, and Galo shivers, but he outright _ shakes  _ when something hot and wet and flexible traces the center of his wide-spread ass. 

Galo’s hands slide up to the boss’s shoulders to better balance himself as he turns his head to look back. The red one is crouched behind him, that large, strong tongue dragging over his hole eagerly. Galo’s cock jumps at the sensation, and just as he’s finally getting used to the heat of the Burnish against his skin, he gets a feel for it  _ inside _ . 

His insides light up from the striking heat and pleasure of that tongue pressing shallowly into his hole. It’s slick, moreso than regular saliva--almost like oil or lube. Galo doesn’t understand the logistics, and he certainly can’t find room to care when that tongue swipes along his entrance again, before pressing in deeper. He doesn’t know when he ended up closing his eyes, but they’re squeezed shut as his hands grip hard to the boss’s shoulders, trying to control himself as he’s lapped at like a meal. 

“Fuck, I might…” Galo moans noisily, hips canting back for more of the feeling of that tongue in him. He was right to assume that he would want that heat inside, but now he had to be sure he could last long enough to feel what it’s like to have a cock like that in him. “I might cum, I-”

He really almost does, right as that tongue laps inside his hole just right--dragging over his prostate and making his whole body tense. Galo comes so close to losing it, but there’s a sharp heat circling the base of his heavy cock then (The boss’s hand? It has to be.), cutting him off right at the peak. He doesn’t know whether to feel frustrated or relieved, and the groan that sounds from him doesn’t lean one way or the other. 

“ **Get on with it, babe. You’re driving Fireboy here to the edge already. Boss still needs to get his dick wet, you know.** ” Galo hasn’t opened his eyes to see, but he can hear how the blue one has crouched down to the red one’s level. When he speaks again, his voice is even deeper than before. “ **Open him up for Boss’s dick. That’s all your good for right now, so stop showing off.** ”

The red one lets out a rumbling moan that Galo can  _ feel _ . If he wasn’t choking on his own moans and gasps, Galo would have made a comment about the three’s weird dynamic--but there _ is _ something kind of hot about the big one being talked down to like that. There’s warm breath along Galo’s backside, and then a more enthusiastic tongue pressing into him yet deeper, evidence of how it excites the red one. He stretches him, and Galo might have been able to feel the burn of that stretch more were it not for all the other sensations that set to confuse and excite every nerve in his body equally. That hand around his cock keeps it all from overflowing. 

It’s not all that much longer before the boss is commanding again, saying, “ **That’s enough,** ” to the red one. That thick tongue manages one last delve into Galo, curling against his prostate and making the man gasp and shake, before it retracts. Galo’s almost thankful--his cock is painfully hard, and being on the edge like that causes another kind of aching in him. 

And he isn’t left empty for long. The boss’s hands grip Galo, lifting him up and aligning him with that huge, hard cock. The tip nudges at his stretched hole. 

“ **Tell me you want this.** ”

Galo opens his eyes, and the look he gives is reflected right back at him in the white visor. God, he looks so desperate. “C’mon…” He sounds it, too. 

“ **Tell me.** ”

Galo lets out a loud, frustrated sound, trying to push his own hips down onto that awaiting cock. He grits his teeth, his expression shifting to that of determination. “C’mon, Big Boss! You know I want it! Fuck me already!”

Galo can barely hear the other two snickering nearby, for all of his senses are so consumed by the huge cock that’s so suddenly inside of him. That harsh, incessant heat makes his body twitch and shudder, like it doesn’t know what to do. Galo throws his head back and  _ moans _ , because  _ fuck _ , he doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but it’s so so  _ good _ . It’s easily the biggest cock he’s taken, and easily the most he’s ever felt during sex. 

And then the boss  _ moves _ . It’s just short, quick little cants of his hips to start, making Galo bounce in his lap, but the friction is heavenly. “ _ Fuck _ yes…” Galo manages, that last ‘S’ coming out as a hiss. He moves with him, the muscles of his thighs flexing with the effort, squeezing the boss’s hips as he focuses on the whole length of that cock sliding in and out of him. His own cock bobs with the motion, flicking a drop of precum onto onyx armor that evaporates in moments. 

Galo doesn’t have the mind anymore to wonder why he isn’t getting burned. 

Clawed hands move from his hips towards his back. They draw lines over the expanse of his muscles, down his middle, over to his ass as he bounces on the boss’s lap. Galo can’t hear much from the boss still, just the occasional panting breath, but if the way he squeezes his ass in any indication, he’s enjoying this plenty. Galo feels like some special subject to a king like this, being touched and groped atop his throne of flames. 

But just as Galo gets used to the motions, like a smooth flicker turned unpredictable flame, he’s repositioned. The boss’s hand is flat on his chest to push him back--so far back that he’s horizontal, and he feels like he might fall right off the boss’s lap before something catches him by his shoulders. When Galo looks up, he sees the blue one looking down at him, between…two? long cocks that extend out from the apex of his thighs, side by side. It’s those extra insect-like arms that hold him up now, he realizes, having extended down to catch underneath him. 

The boss leans over him, cock still filling him perfectly, when his hand circles his jaw and tips his head back. The blue one takes the opportunity to rut against his face, one dick rubbing across each cheek. 

“ **He’s so** **_willing_ ** **, Boss.** ” The boss makes a hum of acknowledgement at the blue one’s words, still rocking into Galo when he moves one of Galo’s legs until his ankle is leaning against an onyx shoulder, spreading him wide and testing the edge of his flexibility. Meanwhile the blue one moves his hips back, to where his cocks are level with his lips. 

Galo looks between the two large, intimidating dicks. 

“ **Just pick one and suck it, idiot,** ” the blue one chides, bending an arm to take the place of the boss’s hand where it once was on Galo’s jaw. The flat of the bladed appendage keeps his head tilted at the right angle, and Galo makes his choice. 

Galo takes the head of the right one between his lips, and he cranes his neck for more. The heat isn’t so surprising on his tongue now, when it comes to lap over the tip and circle what resembles glans. The blue one isn’t as easy on him as the boss was though, and when he shoves his cock deep enough to breach his throat, Galo gags on it. 

“ **_Meis,_ ** ” the boss barks in both command and warning. The blue one is quick to ease up, pulling out from Galo’s mouth to let him cough and regain himself. 

“ **Sorry, Boss. Got excited.** ” He doesn’t sound sorry at all, Galo notes, and yet he still opens his mouth again to take that same cock. There’s a flash of a large figure at the corner of his vision, and Galo catches sight of the red one waiting off to the side for only a moment, before the blue one--Meis, he figures--is rocking shallowly against his tongue. 

Gueira and Meis. The boss hasn’t revealed his name yet, but Galo isn’t sure he’ll be remembering any of their names by the time this is over. 

He’s stuffed at both ends, and it doesn’t take much for the two to match each other’s pace. The boss fucks into him while Meis slides his cock as far into his mouth as he can manage without choking him, and Galo’s eyes roll back. His own dick lays heavy against his abs now, dribbling onto his muscles, achingly hard. He feels like a well cared for toy between the large, hot bodies surrounding him, and he’s loving every minute. 

“ **Boss…** ” 

Galo can’t see anything from his angle, but he knows it’s Gueira. He’s closer now, right next to the boss, and Galo feels the heat of a massive shoulder bumping against his side. 

“ **Someone’s impatient,** ” Meis teases, but the pace of his hips doesn’t waver. He keeps rocking into Galo, using his mouth like a warm fleshlite, and Galo can try to keep up with his tongue along the black and blue glowing length in his mouth, but it’s difficult to focus with all that’s going on. 

Galo feels what he thinks is Gueira’s chin on his hip. “ **Be a good boy and wait your turn,** ” the boss speaks, and it’s there that Galo can finally hear the effect he’s having on him. The boss’s smooth voice is made rougher by breathlessness, and the softest hum of a moan is felt more than heard. He wants to hear so much more. 

There’s movement at his side. Gueira is moving back and forth somehow, but Galo can only guess what he’s up to. The other two are speeding up, taking more from him, and Meis is noisier in his apparent pleasure. His deep moans rumble through his tall frame, and Galo moans in turn against the cock in his mouth. His hands grip at Meis’ hip and thigh, trying to angle himself better, wanting more. He only wishes he had the leverage to move more against the boss, too. 

He’s almost being fucked perfectly.  _ Almost _ . The angle is just barely wrong, hardly missing what would have him cumming in seconds. His cock is so angry red against his abdomen, and the proximity of Gueira’s head to it doesn’t help. Galo groans out something close to a whine in his frustration. It makes Meis’ hips snap forward, fucking him quicker. He felt that. 

He nearly lets out another one of those whines, but he’s cut off as his whole body jolts from the sensation of something hot and wet along his hard cock. The feeling is so shocking, he lifts his head, Meis’ cock slipping from his lips so he can look down his body. He thought it was Gueira with his tongue on him--it’s not. 

A long white glowing tongue curls itself around his leaking cock. The boss is leaned over, head tucked forward so he can reach. Gueira is watching him tongue at Galo’s dick, breathing hard over Galo’s hip, and that’s all of the eyefull Galo gets before Meis is tilting his head back again. His agape mouth is filled quickly. 

And then, when the boss picks up fucking him as Meis picks up using his mouth, Galo’s finally getting what he’s been craving. The Boss is angled perfectly all of a sudden, like he knew where he needed to be and was just teasing him up until now. Every thrust of his hips has Galo muffling noises around Meis’ cock, has his own dick twitching against the tongue that laps at him. His prostate is struck dead on, and the two are speeding up, and everything is  _ heat _ and  _ sweat  _ and overarching  _ pleasure. _

Galo is a goner. A few more hard, erratic thrusts from the pair, and he’s arching his back and cumming across the tongue wrapped around his dick. His body is taught as his cock pulses with every thick spurt of his cum, his moans loud even when muffled by his mouthful. It gets lost in the glowing white of the boss’s tongue, which only retracts after getting a meal’s worth of his seed, leaving Galo’s cock to twitch and finish on his abdomen. He feels like his orgasm is neverending, and the way the two fucking him change their pace doesn’t make it any shorter. He’s clenching around the cock inside of him, the boss losing his tempo so quickly, devolving from authority to desperation, and Meis isn’t managing to act any more reserved.

The latter is the one who finishes next. Galo tastes the hot and bitter cum more than he feels it across his cheek. His mind is hazy, his own pleasure still lighting him up like electricity, but he registers that both of his cocks are painting him in white--inside and out. He groans at the knowledge, at the feeling and taste, at the heat growing further within him. He doesn’t have the mind to swallow, and so that cum eases out of the corners of his mouth past the cock that still fucks against his tongue. Meis makes a proper mess of him, groaning deep and low all the while he pumps all he has into him, with half painting lines across his handsome face. 

Claws are in his hair then, tugging Galo off of Meis’s cock and back up from his horizontal position. He manages to just barely open his eyes, his gaze hazy, his body tipping into overstimulation. He looks into the boss’s visor as he’s fucked with short, hard, uncontrolled thrusts, that cock going deep and staying deep. Still he can’t see a face past that white--only lines like teeth that split open again into a maw. 

The boss leans forward and shoves his tongue into Galo’s mouth. It’s finally then, as it writhes inside, with Galo’s head barely clear enough to try to rub his tongue against it in return, that he hears him  _ moan _ . The sound is smooth and sexy, rumbling between them unrestrained. The boss goes still, his cock sheathed entirely inside Galo, and the fire of his release fills him. Pink and turquoise flames flare up across the Burnish leader’s body, snapping and roaring and making Galo feel as though he’s melting. Yet still he does not burn or hurt, and his eyes close again as the heat consumes him inside and out. 

Light flickers behind his eyelids, and it’s only when he’s good and filled that the heat wanes. He feels the boss’s release spilling out of him when he’s shifted off of his cock, and he still tastes Meis’ cum on his tongue when the boss stops kissing him. Galo hears him sigh, and when he opens his eyes again, the boss is leaning back against his throne. His facelessness may not allow expression, yet still he looks thoroughly sated. 

A smirk pulls at the corners of Galo’s parted, panting lips. “Good, huh? That’s just a taste of the heat from my soul! You ain’t seen even the half of i-” 

Galo’s cut off as he tugged backwards. Large, familiar hands are on his hips, pulling him down from the boss’s lap and onto his knees before him. Oh, he’d almost forgotten about…

“ **Gueira, you’ve been good.** ” Galo looks up at the boss momentarily, as he cards both clawed hands through his thoroughly ruined hair, before Galo turns his head back to see Gueira. The huge bull dwarfs him, but it’s the mass between his legs that makes a spark of excitement flare back up in him. He watches that massive cock twitch as the boss continues to speak. “ **Take your reward.** ”

Galo’s thankful that he’s been fucked good and loose when Gueira lines him up and shoves himself right inside. Galo can feel his pliant body molding itself to accommodate that massive cock, and instinctively he puts a hand against his stomach as he feels it  _ distend _ . His own cock stirs between his legs, as he lets out a long, low moan, and Gueira takes that as a sign to go at him. The lube from his strange saliva earlier mixed with the boss’s cum still coating his insides makes for a smooth slide in and out, and Galo doesn’t do anything but let Gueira use him. 

“ **Fuck…Tight...** ”

It’s  _ good. _ Fast, quick, deep jabs of Gueira’s hips fill Galo so fully, and he leans his head against the boss’s thigh as he’s taken with reckless abandon. All of that waiting and watching has no doubt made Gueira desperate, and he takes it all out on Galo’s sweet ass. Gueira’s big hands spread him open, and Galo can feel his drool sliding down his back as the massive Burnish watches his own cock stretch his hole wide. It makes Galo shiver, makes his cock leak anew between his thighs. 

Gueira’s harsh, erratic fucking doesn’t last long, but it still goes on just long enough, for when he shoves his hips forward, pushing Galo further into the boss’s lap, Galo cums at the same time as him. Galo makes a small mess on the concrete between the boss’s legs while Gueira pumps his thick, hot load into him. Galo doesn’t have it left in him to moan, so he simply whines, drooling on the boss’s thigh while Gueira’s tongue drags over his shoulder. He feels the moisture of cum overflowing and sliding down his thighs, he feels the heat of more Burnish flames surrounding him, flickering. 

There’s a smile pulling at his lips again. He feels amazing-- _ sated. _

And very, very exhausted...Tired, hazy...Maybe he can rest for a moment now, as hands and bodies leave him, all save for the claws continuing to card through his damp, messy hair... 

_ “There they are!” _

_ “Nowhere to run now!” _

_ “We got this, go get Galo!” _

_ “Is he okay?” _

_ “What the hell happened?” _

_ “Well, he’s smiling, isn’t he?” _

_ “Oh my god…” _

“Galo!”

He hums when he feels cloth thrown over him. As he pulls it over his suddenly shivering body, he recognizes it as one of the shock blankets the team keeps in the truck. When did everything cool down? And since when was he curled up on the concrete floor?

“Galo, you with me?”

“Mhm…” Galo’s still smiling like an idiot when he curls up a little tighter, huddling under the soft blanket. He recognizes it’s Aina talking to him, albeit with an awkward shift to her usual tone. 

“We caught Mad Burnish…”

Galo grins wide. “Told you I could take ‘em! All according to the plan, right?”

“Galo…” Aina sounds exasperated. “When Remi asked if you could take them…”

Galo’s eyes open wide, everything finally clicking.

  
“Oh...you meant  _ fight.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @creates_god!


End file.
